


Time travel in the game

by Sheilaamasmdlc



Category: Asoiaf - Fandom
Genre: Game of thrones alternative, House Lannister, House Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilaamasmdlc/pseuds/Sheilaamasmdlc
Summary: Lyanna is the daughter of Ned Stark and married to Stannis Baratheon. after the fall of the great other they both travel to the past, to avoid many of the deaths and rid the world of some Lannisters





	Time travel in the game

ℒ𝓎𝒶𝓃𝓃𝒶 "ᶜᵘᵃⁿᵈᵒ ˡᵃ ⁿᵒᶜʰᵉ ᵒˢᶜᵘʳᵃ ˢᵉᵃ ᵈᵉʳʳᵒᵗᵃᵈᵃ ᵖᵒʳ ˡᵃ ʳᵉⁱⁿᵃ, ⁿᵃᶜⁱᵈᵃ ʰⁱᵉˡᵒ ʸ ᵉˡ ʳⁱᵒ, ʸ ᵉˡ ʳᵉʸ, ⁿᵃᶜⁱᵈᵒ ᵈᵉ ˢᵃˡ ʸ ʰᵘᵐᵒ, ᵘⁿ ᶜᵘᵉʳᵛᵒ ˡᵒˢ ᵖᵒⁿᵉ ᵃˡ ᵖʳⁱⁿᶜⁱᵖⁱᵒ ᶜᵒⁿ ⁿᵘᵉᵛᵃˢ ᵃʸᵘᵈᵃˢ ᵖᵃʳᵃ ᵖʳᵉᵛᵉⁿⁱʳ ᵃⁿᵗᵉˢ ˡᵒˢ ᵍʳᵃⁿᵈᵉˢ ᵗᵉʳʳᵒʳᵉˢ" ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ʀᴇᴄᴏʀᴅᴀʙᴀ ʟᴀs ᴘᴀʟᴀʙʀᴀs ᴅᴇ ᴍᴇʟɪssᴀɴᴅʀᴇ ᴀɴᴛᴇs ᴅᴇ sᴇʀ ᴄᴀsᴛɪɢᴀᴅᴀ, ᴘᴏʀ ᴇʟ ᴠɪʟ ᴀsᴇsɪɴᴀᴛᴏ ᴅᴇ sʜɪʀᴇᴇɴ ʙᴀʀᴀᴛʜᴇᴏɴ, sᴇ ᴇsᴛʀᴇᴍᴇᴄíᴀ ʏ ᴍᴀs ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏ ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀ sᴀʟɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴛᴀʟ ʏ ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ᴇʟʟᴀ ᴘʀᴇᴅɪᴊᴏ. -ᴇs ʟᴀ ʜᴏʀᴀ- ᴅɪᴊᴏ ʙʀᴀɴ- ᴏs ᴀᴄᴏsᴛᴀʀéɪs ᴊᴜɴᴛᴏs ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴛéɪs ᴇsᴛᴀʀéɪs ᴇɴ ᴇʟ ᴘᴀsᴀᴅᴏ. ʙᴇʙᴇᴅ ᴇsᴛᴏ ʏ ᴛᴇɴᴇɪs ᴜɴᴀ ʜᴏʀᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇᴀʀ ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʀ. sᴛᴀɴɴɪs ᴅɪᴏ ᴜɴ ᴘʀɪᴍᴇʀ ᴛʀᴀɢᴏ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏᴘᴀ ʏ ʟᴀ ᴇɴᴛʀᴇɢᴏ ᴀ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ϙᴜɪᴇɴ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇɴ ʙᴇʙɪó ʏ ʙʀᴀɴ sᴇ ғᴜᴇ. -ϙᴜᴇ ᴅᴇʙᴇʀɪᴀᴍᴏs ʜᴀᴄᴇʀ. -ᴘʀɪᴍᴇʀᴏ, ᴍɪ sᴇñᴏʀᴀ, ᴅᴇʙéɪs ʀᴇᴄᴏʀᴅᴀʀ ϙᴜᴇ ɴᴏ sᴏɪs ᴜɴ ʙᴀʀᴅᴏ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ᴘᴀsᴀʀᴏs ᴇʟ ᴅɪᴀ ᴄᴀᴛᴀɴᴅᴏ. -ᴅɪᴊᴏ sᴛᴀɴɴɪs ᴄᴏɴ ʀɪᴄᴛᴜs sᴇʀɪᴏ ᴀᴜɴϙᴜᴇ sᴜs ᴏᴊᴏs ᴅᴇʟᴀᴛᴀʙᴀɴ ʟᴀ sᴏɴʀɪsᴀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴏᴄᴜʟᴛᴀʙᴀ. -ɴᴏ sᴀʙɪᴀ, ᴍɪ sᴇñᴏʀ, ϙᴜᴇ ᴇʀᴀɪs ɢʀᴀᴄɪᴏsᴏ- ᴅɪᴊᴏ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴏᴊᴏs ᴄʜɪsᴘᴇᴀɴᴛᴇs. -ᴏs sᴏʀᴘʀᴇɴᴅᴇʀíᴀ ᴍᴀs ᴅᴇʙᴇᴍᴏs ᴅᴇʙᴇᴍᴏs ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅɪʀ ϙᴜᴇ ʜᴀᴄᴇʀ-ᴅɪᴊᴏ sᴛᴀɴɴɪs. -ᴄʀᴇᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ᴅᴇʙᴇʀɪᴀᴍᴏs ᴅᴇᴄɪʀʟᴏ ᴘᴇʀᴏ sᴏʟᴏ ᴀ ᴄɪᴇʀᴛᴀs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀs, ᴀ ᴍɪ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀ, ᴀʟ ᴍᴀᴇsᴛʀᴇ ᴄʀᴇᴇsᴇɴ ᴀ ʀᴏʙᴇʀᴛ ʏ ᴀ ᴊᴏɴ ᴀʀʏɴ. -ᴍɪ sᴇñᴏʀᴀ, ᴇɴᴛɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ʟᴏ ᴅᴇ ᴠᴜᴇsᴛʀᴀ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀ ɪɴᴄʟᴜsᴏ ᴄʀᴇᴇsᴇɴ ʏ ᴊᴏɴ ᴀʀʏɴ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ¿ʀᴏʙᴇʀᴛ? -sɪ ᴀsí ᴅᴇ ᴘᴀsᴏ ɴᴏs ʟɪʙʀᴀᴍᴏs ᴅᴇ ᴄᴇʀsᴇɪ ʟᴀɴɴɪsᴛᴇʀ ʏ sᴜs ʙᴀsᴛᴀʀᴅᴏs, ᴄᴏɴ sᴜᴇʀᴛᴇ.- ᴅɪᴊᴏ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ᴍɪᴇɴᴛʀᴀs ᴇɴᴛʀᴀʙᴀ ᴇɴ ᴜɴ ᴇsᴛᴜᴘᴏʀ -ʙɪᴇɴ ᴇɴ ᴇsᴇ ᴄᴀsᴏ ᴍᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ᴄᴏʀʀᴇᴄᴛᴏ, ɴᴏs ᴠᴇᴍᴏs ᴘʀᴏɴᴛᴏ, ʀᴇᴄᴏʀᴅᴀᴅ ϙᴜᴇ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴇ ᴅᴇ sᴛᴀɴɴɪs ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ sᴇ ᴅᴜʀᴍɪó. sᴜ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴛᴀʀ ɴᴏ ғᴜᴇ ᴀɢʀᴀᴅᴀʙʟᴇ ᴄᴏɴ ʟᴀ sᴇᴘᴛᴀ ʀᴇᴘʀᴇɴᴅɪᴇɴᴅᴏʟᴀ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴇᴠᴀɴᴛᴀʀsᴇ ᴛᴀʀᴅᴇ. ᴅᴇᴄɪᴅɪᴏ ᴘʀᴇᴘᴀʀᴀʀsᴇ ᴇ ɪʀ ᴀ ᴅᴇsᴀʏᴜɴᴀʀ, ᴀʟʟɪ ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀ ᴛᴏᴅᴀ sᴜ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀ, ᴠɪᴠᴀ ᴄᴏᴍᴏ ʙʀᴀɴ ʜᴀʙɪᴀ ᴅɪᴄʜᴏ. -ᴇʟ ʀᴇʏ ʟʟᴇɢᴀʀᴀ ᴇɴ ᴀʟʀᴇᴅᴇᴅᴏʀ ᴅᴇ ᴜɴ ᴍᴇs- ᴅɪᴊᴏ ɴᴇᴅ- sᴜ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴏ ʟᴇ ᴀᴄᴏᴍᴘᴀñᴀʀᴀ- ᴇsᴏ ᴇʀᴀ ɴᴜᴇᴠᴏ. ᴀsí ϙᴜᴇ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴀʙɪᴀ ᴠᴜᴇʟᴛᴏ ᴅɪᴇᴢ ᴀñᴏs ᴀɴᴛᴇs, ᴛᴇɴɪᴀ ᴀʜᴏʀᴀ ᴅɪᴇᴄɪsᴇɪs ᴅɪᴀs ᴅᴇʟ ɴᴏᴍʙʀᴇ. ᴇʀᴀ ʟᴀ ʜɪᴊᴀ ᴍᴀʏᴏʀ ᴅᴇʟ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅɪáɴ ᴅᴇʟ ɴᴏʀᴛᴇ ɪɢᴜᴀʟ ᴀ sᴜ ᴅɪғᴜɴᴛᴀ ᴛɪᴀ. ᴄᴏɴ ᴀʀᴛᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ʟᴀ ɢᴜᴇʀʀᴀ ʏ ʟᴀ ᴘᴏʟíᴛɪᴄᴀ, ᴀʟɢᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʜᴀʙɪᴀ ʟʟᴀᴍᴀᴅᴏ ʟᴀ ᴀᴛᴇɴᴄɪóɴ ᴅᴇʟ ᴍᴇᴅɪᴀɴᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟᴏs ʙᴀʀᴀᴛʜᴇᴏɴ. -ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇ-ᴅɪᴊᴏ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ʀᴏᴍᴘɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴇʟ sɪʟᴇɴᴄɪᴏ ᴅᴇ ʟᴀ ᴍᴇsᴀ- ɴᴏ ᴅᴇsᴇᴏ sᴇɢᴜɪʀ ᴀᴘʀᴇɴᴅɪᴇɴᴅᴏ ᴇsᴛᴜᴘɪᴅᴀs ᴄᴏsᴛᴜᴍʙʀᴇs ᴅᴇ ᴅᴀᴍᴀs sᴜʀᴇñᴀs, ᴅᴇsᴇᴏ ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ʟᴀ ᴇsᴘᴀᴅᴀ ʏ ᴇʟ ᴀʀᴄᴏ- sᴜ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ʏ sᴜ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴀ, sᴀɴsᴀ, ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄíᴀɴ ᴘᴜɴᴛᴏ ɴᴇʀᴠɪᴏ ᴏ ᴏ ᴏ ᴏ. -ɴᴏ sᴇ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ- ᴅɪᴊᴏ sᴜ ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇ ᴍɪʀᴀɴᴅᴏʟᴀ. -ᴜɴᴀ ᴅᴀᴍᴀ ᴅᴇʙᴇʀɪᴀ ᴀᴘʀᴇɴᴅᴇʀ ᴘᴜɴᴛᴏ ɴᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇsᴘᴀᴅᴀs- ᴅɪᴊᴏ sᴜ ᴍᴀᴅʀᴇ ғᴜʀɪᴏsᴀ. - ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴏs ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ, sɪ ᴅᴇʀʀᴏᴛᴏ ᴀ ᴊᴏɴ ʏ ᴀ ʀᴏʙʙ sᴇɢᴜɪᴅᴏs, ᴍᴇ ᴅᴇᴊáɪs ᴇɴᴛʀᴇɴᴀʀ sɪɴᴏ, ᴠᴜᴇʟᴠᴏ ᴀ ʟᴀ ᴄᴏsᴛᴜʀᴀ. -sᴇᴀ, ᴍᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇᴄᴇ ᴘᴇʀғᴇᴄᴛᴏ- ᴅɪᴊᴏ ɴᴇᴅ .... ᴇʟ ᴘʀɪᴍᴇʀᴏ ᴇɴ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀʀ ғᴜᴇ ʀᴏʙʙ, ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀɴ ᴘᴇʟᴇᴀɴᴅᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴇsᴘᴀᴅᴀs ᴅᴇ ᴍᴀᴅᴇʀᴀ, sᴜ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀ sᴇ sᴏʀᴘʀᴇɴᴅɪᴏ ᴀʟ ᴠᴇʀ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴇʟᴇᴀʙᴀ ᴄᴏɴ ᴅᴏs ᴇsᴘᴀᴅᴀs, ᴘᴇʀᴏ ɴᴀᴅɪᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ɴᴀᴅᴀ. ʀᴏʙʙ ᴄᴏᴍᴇɴᴢᴏ sᴜᴀᴠᴇ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ sᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴍɪᴛɪᴏ ᴅɪᴠᴇʀᴛɪʀsᴇ ᴜɴ ʀᴀᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴ sᴜ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴏ, ᴄᴏsᴀ ϙᴜᴇ sᴜ ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇ sᴇ ʜᴀʙɪᴀ ғɪᴊᴀᴅᴏ ᴅᴀɴᴅᴏsᴇ ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴏᴅʀɪᴀ ʜᴀʙᴇʀʟᴏ ᴅᴇsᴀʀᴍᴀᴅᴏ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ϙᴜɪsɪᴇʀᴀ, ᴄᴏɴ ʀᴏʙʙ ᴠᴇɴᴄɪᴅᴏ ʟᴇ ᴛᴏᴄᴏ ᴇʟ ᴛᴜʀɴᴏ ᴀ ᴊᴏɴ ᴍᴀ ᴛʀᴀʙᴀᴊᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʏ ᴍᴀs ʀᴜᴅᴏ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴜɴ ʜáʙɪʟ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴍɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ϙᴜᴇᴅᴏ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇɴ ᴅᴇsᴀʀᴍᴀᴅᴏ. ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀɴ sᴏʀᴘʀᴇɴᴅɪᴅᴏs, ᴇᴅᴅᴀʀᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴋ ʙᴀᴊᴏ ᴀ ʜᴀʙʟᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ʏ ᴇʟʟᴀ ʟᴇ ᴘɪᴅɪᴏ ʀᴇᴜɴɪʀsᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴏғɪᴄɪɴᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ʜᴀʙʟᴀʀ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ɴᴀᴅɪᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ɴᴀᴅᴀ. ʀᴏʙʙ ᴄᴏᴍᴇɴᴢᴏ sᴜᴀᴠᴇ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ sᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴍɪᴛɪᴏ ᴅɪᴠᴇʀᴛɪʀsᴇ ᴜɴ ʀᴀᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴ sᴜ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴏ, ᴄᴏsᴀ ϙᴜᴇ sᴜ ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇ sᴇ ʜᴀʙɪᴀ ғɪᴊᴀᴅᴏ ᴅᴀɴᴅᴏsᴇ ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴏᴅʀɪᴀ ʜᴀʙᴇʀʟᴏ ᴅᴇsᴀʀᴍᴀᴅᴏ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ϙᴜɪsɪᴇʀᴀ, ᴄᴏɴ ʀᴏʙʙ ᴠᴇɴᴄɪᴅᴏ ʟᴇ ᴛᴏᴄᴏ ᴇʟ ᴛᴜʀɴᴏ ᴀ ᴊᴏɴ ᴍᴀ ᴛʀᴀʙᴀᴊᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʏ ᴍᴀs ʀᴜᴅᴏ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴜɴ ʜáʙɪʟ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴍɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ϙᴜᴇᴅᴏ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇɴ ᴅᴇsᴀʀᴍᴀᴅᴏ. ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀɴ sᴏʀᴘʀᴇɴᴅɪᴅᴏs, ᴇᴅᴅᴀʀᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴋ ʙᴀᴊᴏ ᴀ ʜᴀʙʟᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ʏ ᴇʟʟᴀ ʟᴇ ᴘɪᴅɪᴏ ʀᴇᴜɴɪʀsᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴏғɪᴄɪɴᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ʜᴀʙʟᴀʀ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ɴᴀᴅɪᴇ ᴅɪᴊᴏ ɴᴀᴅᴀ. ʀᴏʙʙ ᴄᴏᴍᴇɴᴢᴏ sᴜᴀᴠᴇ ᴘᴏʀ ʟᴏ ϙᴜᴇ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ sᴇ ᴘᴇʀᴍɪᴛɪᴏ ᴅɪᴠᴇʀᴛɪʀsᴇ ᴜɴ ʀᴀᴛᴏ ᴄᴏɴ sᴜ ʜᴇʀᴍᴀɴᴏ, ᴄᴏsᴀ ϙᴜᴇ sᴜ ᴘᴀᴅʀᴇ sᴇ ʜᴀʙɪᴀ ғɪᴊᴀᴅᴏ ᴅᴀɴᴅᴏsᴇ ᴄᴜᴇɴᴛᴀ ᴅᴇ ϙᴜᴇ ᴘᴏᴅʀɪᴀ ʜᴀʙᴇʀʟᴏ ᴅᴇsᴀʀᴍᴀᴅᴏ ᴄᴜᴀɴᴅᴏ ϙᴜɪsɪᴇʀᴀ, ᴄᴏɴ ʀᴏʙʙ ᴠᴇɴᴄɪᴅᴏ ʟᴇ ᴛᴏᴄᴏ ᴇʟ ᴛᴜʀɴᴏ ᴀ ᴊᴏɴ ᴍᴀ ᴛʀᴀʙᴀᴊᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʟᴜᴄʜᴀɴᴅᴏ ʏ ᴍᴀs ʀᴜᴅᴏ ᴘᴇʀᴏ ᴄᴏɴ ᴜɴ ʜáʙɪʟ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴍɪᴇɴᴛᴏ ϙᴜᴇᴅᴏ ᴛᴀᴍʙɪᴇɴ ᴅᴇsᴀʀᴍᴀᴅᴏ. ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴇsᴛᴀʙᴀɴ sᴏʀᴘʀᴇɴᴅɪᴅᴏs, ᴇᴅᴅᴀʀᴅ sᴛᴀʀᴋ ʙᴀᴊᴏ ᴀ ʜᴀʙʟᴀʀ ᴄᴏɴ ʟʏᴀɴɴᴀ ʏ ᴇʟʟᴀ ʟᴇ ᴘɪᴅɪᴏ ʀᴇᴜɴɪʀsᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴏs ᴇɴ ʟᴀ ᴏғɪᴄɪɴᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴀ ʜᴀʙʟᴀʀ


End file.
